I Found Myself In Wonderland
by sweetashes11
Summary: Kaede Sakura has just transferred to Ouran and is fitting in nicely: Excelling at his studies and doing well in his new club, even though he was forced. At least, that's what everyone thinks. In truth there is no Kaede Sakura, and there is no name for the "young" girl pretending to be the new charming, apathetic host. She forgot her name, real looks, and background eons ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I've wished on Polaris that I did, but it has not came true. I do not own Ouran HC!**

Chapter One:

_How do I get myself into these predicaments again?_ I thought to myself. _**Well, you asked for an adventure! **_Kobato Yah-Yah answered my rhetorical question. _First of all, I wasn't really asking you, _I told sparkling amethyst ring on my pinky finger that was currently residing my _shinki_. _Second of all, it was a rhetorical question anyway! __**Oh, shut up and run you imbecile! **_I surged forward with a burst of speed, trying to drown out the angry snarling of the monsters behind me. The viper-lizard-dragon-thing-with wings breathed its poisonous acid-vapor stuff my way. I held my breath, though on skin contact it burned and fizzled, causing immense pain. Still I clenched my teeth, not daring to unhinge my jaw an inch, knowing that I would be dead. _**Don't worry. You'll just laugh about this later, anyway. **_I glared at the ring.

"Well I'm sure as hell not laughing now." I mumbled under my breath, _almost_ breathing in the toxic fumes. With my eyes searching some—any—means of escape, I found something heavenly: An exit point! Ramrodding full speed ahead—still trying not to breathe—I sprinted forward, and right over the edge of a cliff. Freefalling over the edge, I took off Kobato Yah-Yah and threw her downward. "Kobato Yah-Yah, Portal!" I said, now falling into a small wormhole like portal of sparkling silver and amethyst. _Now, _I thought, _All I need to do is tell Kobato Yah-Yah where I want to go…._ "Let's go home, Kobato Yah-Yah!" Is what I would have said if I could've spoken. It's not _my_ fault! The fault resides with the giant Dracaena who's mouth unhinged just enough to swallow me up as I made my way into the wormhole. I have a really terrible feeling that I won't be going home _any_ time soon!

**Thank you. I am sorry to have not been updating on my other Fanfic Haruhi Has a Boyfriend, but I will be soon. My inspiration is very fleeting so I have to write exactly when I get the idea or it will dissipate from my consciousness. If any of you have ideas or OC pairings I will gladly hear them out. I have no official Pairings for either story. Thank You, again. **

**Sweet Ashes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, this would not be just a Fanfic. **

Chapter One:

Pain. It was all I felt, even when the shock of the blow overpowered me. I could not escape it. The pain…felt as if it were trying to swallow me whole. **_That's because it is, you idiot! _**_Kobato Yah-Yah? Is that you? __**Who else would it be, you moron? **__God? __**More like the devil for you, child. **__I'm not a child. You're just a few centuries older than me…Wait! Go back to the pain is eating me away! __**It is. That poisonous vapor that thing breathed out got your back pretty well…It's consuming your entire body…oh, and you landed on your ass in some foreign dimension because **_you **_didn't tell me where you wanted to go, so—_**_So What! _I interrupted. **_So, _**Kobato Yah-Yah said testily. **_We landed in some random dimension…And, since we fell through into this dimension, we'll have to stay here and live here until I find a way to get us home. _**_Hey, uh, Kobato Yah-Yah. __**Yes? **__Could you, uh, maybe _SAVE MY LIFE! **_Oh, yeah. You know I was debating on that with myself for quite a while. _**_Just do it! __**Alright! Alright! **_

I almost immediately felt relief and alleviation. Getting up, I dusted myself off. Shaking my head, I looked down to see cracked, broken concrete exactly where I landed. _I must've had a really hard fall. _Kobato Yah-Yah snorted. **_No kidding. _**Sighing, I silently told her to hush while I take in my new body. In each dimension I've traveled to, I've always had a different body. I've been to so many that I forgot what my original body looked like….That's not the worst of it…I forgot my family completely. Kobato Yah-Yah said that it was for the best—**_It is—_**but, _Hello, Kobato Yah-Yah, this is _my _inner monologue! __**So dramatic! **_Sighing, I spotted a fountain nearby and walked over to it. _Damn. I look good! __**Tch! **_

"Summoning _shinki _Tsubaki, summoning _shinki_ Tsubasa." Two sapphire stud earrings and a pair silver glasses dropped out of a wormhole. "Explain." I said meekly to them before putting them both on.

"**_Yes Ma'am_**!"

"**_Yes Ma'am_**!" The two voices of my other, more formal _shinki_ rang out.

"**_Ass lickers!" _**Kobato Yah-Yah sneered aloud.

"I thought that you didn't speak aloud. Thought you said it was pointless and petty since we could just use telepathy, hmm?" Kobato Yah-Yah scoffed. **_I just wanted _**them**_ to hear it. _**_Kobato, are you jealous? __**I told you never to drop the suffix, you dunce. **_Kobato said to me, dodging the question. Ignoring her, I addressed Tsubasa and Tsubaki. "Alright. What's going on?"

"**_You're in an anime, Ma'am. A style of animation developed in Japan, characterized by stylized colorful art and often adult themes. This anime is called Ouran High School Host club. It's about a young Japanese girl—Fujioka, Haruhi—who is mistaken as a boy on the first day of school, uh, it's better if we just show you…Tsubasa, if you'd please?_**" Tsubaki, the pair of sapphire studs whispered in my ear. In about 3 ½ minutes Tsubasa streamed all twenty-six episodes of the anime show.

"**_Hopefully this explains why you're in this form and dressed in that yellow monstrosity." _**Tsubasa finished.

"Hmmm. Kobato Yah-Yah, boy's uniform please." **_Oh, so now you're addressing me. _**_Just do it! _I told the annoying amethyst ring. There was again a swirling amethyst and silver light and then I found myself in the boy's uniform. **_I don't think you'll pass as a boy…_**I looked down at my unusually large chest. **_Anime side effects. _**_Kobato Yah-Yah, do something. _The light again, and then….chest bandages? **_Not just any chest bandages. As long as you have those on you'll look and feel like a flat-as-a-board-boy. Even if you take off your clothes, no one will notice. You're welcome. _**_Thanks. I think I'll chill for a while. _I thought before lying down beside the fountain.

** Thank You. I am trying to update on my fanfics sooner! **

**Sweet Ashes**


End file.
